Daylight
by affanyhwali
Summary: Karena saat mentari memancarkan sinarnya aku harus pergi, kita tak lagi bersama. Malam ini aku akan terus berada di dekatmu, disampingmu, memelukmu dengan erat. KYUMIN. BL, Shounen-Ai. NC. One Shot. Would like to RnR?


Daylight

by affany hwali

Terinspirasi dari lagu Daylight-Maroon5

Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

Warning: YAOI, typo problems, NC aneh, cerita pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya (reader bisa nilai sendiri abis baca)

Desclaimer: semua milik Tuhan

a/n:

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Maroon-5 – Daylight. Pasti pada taukan lagunya? Gue suka banget ama lagu ini u.u

Jadi sebenernya gue uda bayangin cerita ini dari jaman kapan -pas Overexposed (album Maroon-5) rilis dan jatuh cinta pada lagu Daylight- tapi baru bisa nuanginnya sekarang xP

Walaupun ga sama persis. Ya namanya juga cuma inspirasi. Full idea nya ya dari gue sendiri (includin NC-_-)

a/n nya lanjut bawah aje deh.. Mending reader baca dulu. Oke?

enJOY ^^

Kyuhyun menatap sendu ke arah luar. Ia memandangi bangunan pencakar langit yang perlahan mulai memancarkan sinar lampu ditengah gelapnya malam.

Salah satu sisi ruangan itu berupa kaca apa yang terbentang dari ujung ke ujung. Menyuguhkan pemandangan kawasan _Gangnam_ yang mewah dan gemerlap. Itulah sebabnya Kyuhyun memilih _apartement_ ini untuk ia tempati.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, men_dial_ sebuah nomor.

"_Hyung_, aku bosan. Boleh aku ke sana?"

"_Bosan? Kenapa? Boleh-boleh saja._"

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku ke sana."

PIP

~KYUMIN:Daylight~

TING TONG

Suara bel terdengar nyaring. Sang empu kamar _apartement_ membuka pintunya.

"Aku tak mengganggu, kan?" tanya si tamu.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi peduli seperti ini? Biasanya juga seenak hatimu."

"Kau baru mandi, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil masuk ke dalam.

"Hmm. Tadinya aku malas mandi." Si tuan rumah nyengir.

"Astaga.." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyamankan diri di atas sofa empuk berwarna _peach_.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak mandipun tetap tampan!" si tuan rumah merengut kesal. Bibirnya ia _pout_kan. Menambah kadar keimutannya.

"Dan manis, cantik, wangi.." Kyuhyun menimpali sambil merangkul pinggang Sungmin. Menyembunyikan wajah _stoic_nya di ceruk leher Sungmin.

Ya, _namja_ manis itu bernama Sungmin. _Hyung_ kesayangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh geli. _Dongsaeng_nya yang satu ini pintar menggombali dirinya juga bermanjaan. Ia mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun.

"Katanya bosan? Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kamu tidak bosan lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau cukup menemaniku sampai matahari terbit, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin memohon.

Sungmin awalnya terdiam. Terkejut oleh perkataan Kyuhyun? Tapi kemudian ia terkekeh. "_Ne, nae dongsaeng._"

Dan dua kata terakhir itu cukup menohok hati Kyuhyun.

Dongsaeng_? Ya, aku hanya akan menjadi_ dongsaeng_nya_.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain kartu serta tanding _game_. Sudah bisa ditebak, siapa yang memenangkan pertandingan itu. Tapi itu tidak meyurutkan semangat Sungmin yang ingin menemani Kyuhyun dan menghilangkan kebosanannya.

~KYUMIN:Daylight~

"Kyu, makan dulu. Nanti bermainnya bisa dilanjutkan."

"Ne, hyung." Kyuhyun mem_pause_ _game_nya. Ia jalan menuju dapur dan... tara! Meja makan Sungmin telah penuh oleh berbagai macam makanan. Tanpa sayuran tentu saja. Sungmin sangat memahami _dongsaeng_nya yang satu ini.

"_Ppali_! Kita sudah telat, lihat ini pukul berapa?! Nanti sakit lagi."

Kyuhyun makan dengan begitu lahapnya. Semua masakkan Sungmin ia embat.

"Kyu, kamu laper banget ya?" pertanyaan Sungmin hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bilang kamu belum makan dari siang." Mata Sungmin mendelik ke arahnya. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

Dan sisa waktu makan Kyuhyun diiringi oleh ceramahan Sungmin.

"Kamu sudah tidak pernah sarapan! Harusnya makan siang jangan sampai tidak. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul. Kalau lagi ngomel, Sungmin semakin manis. Apalagi dibalik omelan itu artinya Sungmin sangat peduli padanya.

"Bantu aku beres-beres. Jangan mau enaknya saja."

"Ne, _hyung_. Aku yang membilas saja ya. _Hyung_ yang nyabunin."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bediri bersebelahan. Sesekali Kyuhyun mencipratkan air ke arah Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin merengut.

Sungmin masih belum ada minat untuk membalas Kyuhyun. Hingga piring terakhir ia sabuni lalu mengopernya ke Kyuhyun.

PAT

"Ya, _Hyung_!" Sungmin tertawa geli melihat muka Kyuhyun yang penuh busa sabun. Dengan cepat ia mencuci tangannya dan berlari. Kabur menjauhi Kyuhyun sambil tertawa sepuasnya.

Kyuhyun membilas piring dan wajahnya. Kemudian menyusul Sungmin yang tengah memainkan _I-Pad_nya. Sungmin sepertinya kesusahan atau hampir kalah? Ia terus mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Hyung, _kau imut sekali._

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sungmin. "_Hyung_!" yang dipanggil hanya berdengung.

"_Hyung_!"

"_Mwo_?!" Sungmin menghentikan permainannya. Memutar kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun.

CUP

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. Hanya menempel. Tak ada lumatan. Kyuhyun bukan sedang melampiaskan nafsunya tetapi, perasaannya.

"Kyu." Sungmin menggeliat, melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun. Suasana mendadak menjadi sedikit canggung.

"_Hyung_.. _Mianhae_.." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Tapi saat itu juga ia merasakan kehangatan.

Sungmin memeluknya.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau sering melakukannya padaku. Bahkan lebih." Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya sambil terus mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya takut kena semprot Sungmin jadi tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sungmin.

Lama mereka berpelukan hingga suara Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Kyu, _hajimma_, _ne_?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi." Bisik Kyuhyun yakin.

_Tapi apakah kau akan terus bersamaku_, hyung?

~KYUMIN:Daylight~

Kedua _namja_ itu berbaring bersebelahan. Menatap langit-langit kamar Sungmin yang redup karena minimnya pencahayaan.

GREP

Kyuhyun menautkan jemari tangan kirinya dengan jemari lentik milik Sungmin. Genggamannya agak kuat, seolah takut kehilangan Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik tangan kanannya yang digenggam kuat-kuat oleh Kyuhyun. Kemudian melirik jam dinding di sebrang _bed_ yang tengah ia tiduri bersama Kyuhyun.

_Pukul sebelas malam._

"Sudah malam." Suara Sungmin menarik pikiran Kyuhyun yang entah melanglang buana kemana.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. "Kenapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat?" Ia memejamkan matanya.

GREP

Sungmin memeluknya dari samping, membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam Sungmin dengan penuh kasih.

Lama mereka terbuai dalam posisi itu. Menikmati waktu malam yang tersisa. Waktu malam -yang paling berharga sebelum malam-malam selanjutnya- hanya untuk mereka berdua.

~KYUMIN:Daylight~

Suara decak _saliva_ terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar. Sebuah kamar yang berisi dua _namja_ sedang kasmaran. Menautkan tali kasih mereka ditengah kegundahan. Kegelisahan. Takut kehilangan orang yang begitu dicinta.

"Aahhmm.." satu desahan lolos begitu saja. Lee Sungmin begitu merindukan ciuman lembut seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan akan selalu merindukannya.

Kyuhyun yang bersender pada kepala ranjang melepas _polo shirt_ warna pink yang Sungmin kenakan malam itu. Ia terlihat begitu tak sabar dan bergairah.

Setelahnya, ia kembali meraup bibir _kissable_ milik Sungmin. Bibir yang begitu mencandu. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin memilikinya dan meresapinya terus-menerus. Tak ingin ada yang lain yang dapat merasakan manis dan lembutnya belahan _M-shaped_ itu.

Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Meremas surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun kala lidah Kyuhyun mulai menggodanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerilya pada tubuh bagian atas Sungmin. Mengelus punggung halus Sungmin dengan sayang. Kemudia beralih ke depan. Ia menyentuh tonjolan kecil dada Sungmin yang sudah mulai menegang.

"Mmphh.." desahan Sungmin tertahan oleh ciuman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya pada Sungmin. Leher jenjang putih Sungmin menjadi candu selanjutnya. Ada aroma _vanilla_ disana. Aroma yang selalu bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jangan digigit!" Sungmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun menjauh dari lehernya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Ia beralih menciumi wajah Sungmin. Mulai dari dagu, pipi gembul yang merona, hidung bangir, kedua mata indah, dan –yang terakhir- dahi Sungmin. Kyuhyun menciumnya begitu lama.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ada sedikit rasa ga enak setelah melarang Kyuhyun mengukir _kissmark_ di lehernya.

Sungmin membawa bibir Kyuhyun ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Ia benar-benar rindu.

"Ahk, Mingh!" Kyuhyun tersentak saat jemari Sungmin mencubit _nipple_nya dari luar kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Satu per satu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun ia lepaskan lalu, Sungmin menyingkapnya. Sungmin meraba dada dan perut Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah. Terus naik-turun membuat Kyuhyun semakin panas.

"Mingh.. Mmph.."

Tanpa ragu,Sungmin mengulum salah satu tonjolan dada Kyuhyun yang menegang. Kyuhyun melampiaskan sentuhan Sungmin dengan meremas _butt_ montok khas seorang Lee Sungmin. Sungmin terperanjat. Tanpa sengaja kedua junior yang masih terbalut celana itu bergesekkan.

"Aaahh.." keduanya mendesah menerima sentuhan tak terencana itu. Sungmin mendorong kepala Kyuhyun ke ceruk lehernya.

"Lakukan Kyu.. Buat sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Tapi _hyung_..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin ragu.

"Aku milikmu, lakukan sesukamu!" Sungmin menatap balik Kyuhyun. Meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih bingung antara 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

"Satu saja." Ujarnya lalu menggigit, menghisap dan menjilat satu _spot_ tersensitif Sungmin yang telah ia hapal luar kepala.

"Ahk, Kyu. Ahh.."

"Aku tak ingin merusak ketampanan _hyung_ku be..." Bisik Kyuhyun.

DEG

"Jangan bahas itu! Lagi pula aku tetap tampan walau seluruh tubuhku penuh dengan _kissmark_ darimu." Potong Sungmin.

"_Sexy_, lebih tepatnya." Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Sungmin gemas. Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya. Pipinya merona, malu.

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Sungmin mengelus tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu, mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman panas.

~KYUMIN:Daylight~

Keduanya kini telah polos. Entah bagaimana yang pasti mereka sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat mereka lebih lama lagi.

Kyuhyun memaju-mundurkan mulutnya yang tengah mengulum junior Sungmin. Sungmin kini berbaring dengan Kyuhyun yang memegangi kakinya agar terus terbuka.

"Ooohh, Kyuuhhh.. _Suck it_, _morehh_.." Kyuhyun mempercepat kulumannya. Sesekali menggelitik lubang yang telah mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ Sungmin.

"Ahk!" satu jari Kyuhyun menerobos lubang anus Sungmin. Memaju-mundurkannya, mencoba memberi kenyamanan pada Sungmin.

"Akh! Aaahh.." dua jari. Rintihan dan desahan Sungmin menjadi satu. Ini memang bukan kali pertama mereka melakukannya tapi, tetap saja perih.

"Kyuhh, _cummh_.." Kyuhyun semaki mengeratkan bibirnya di junior Sungmin. Menghisapnya lebih keras.

"Ah-aaahh.." Sungmin datang. Kyuhyun menelan _semen_ Sungmin yang keluar.

Setelah mengambil nafas pasca _orgasm_nya, Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan agar jari Kyuhyun tetap bersarang di lubangnya.

Sungmin menungging menghadap selangkangan Kyuhyun. Ia pijat junior Kyuhyun lalu mengocoknya.

"Miinghh.." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar. Sentuhan Sungmin bukan main nikmatnya.

Ia memaju-mundurkan lagi kedua jarinya di dalam lubang Sungmin. Sungmin yang terangsang menaikkan kecepatan mengocoknya.

"Ooohh, Minghh.. Ahh.." ia meraup junior Kyuhyun. Membelitnya dengan lidah basah dan lihai miliknya.

Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia keluarkan juniornya dari mulut Sungmin dan dua jarinya dari lubang Sungmin. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuh Sungmin. Melebarkan kaki Sungmin dan mengangkat satu kakinya ke pundak.

Ia menggesekkan juniornya dengan lubang luar Sungmin.

"Eeeunghh.." keduanya mendesah pelan. Ini belum seberapa, masih ada yang lebih.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Meresapi rasa perih dan nikmat itu bersamaan.

"Sem-pith.. Seperh-ti biasahh.." Kyuhyun terus mendorong juniornya.

"Aahh.." Sungmin mendesah lega saat junior Kyuhyun telah terbenam dalam lubangnya. Lalu perlahan, junior itu keluar-masuk lubangnya.

"Kyuuhh.."

"Sshh.. Miingh.."

"_Harderh_.."

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot lubang Sungmin diiringi oleh desahan yang saling bersahutan. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, belingsatan menerima remasah dinding _butt_ Sungmin di juniornya.

"Ah, Kyuhh.. Ahh.."

Gotcha! Kyuhyun baru saja menyentuh prostat Sungmin. Ia menjadi semakin semangat. Dan malam itu menjadi malam berkesan bagi sepasang manusia yang sedang bercinta itu.

~KYUMIN:Daylight~

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbaring. Mereka telah selesai bercinta. Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin, memeluknya erat, membelai lengan atas Sungmin. Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun yang naik turun teratur. Jarinya mengukir secara abstrak di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu."

"Hmm?"

"_Saranghae_."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Belaiannya di lengan Sungmin pun terhenti, digantikan oleh remasan lembut. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Memeluk Sungmin dengan kedua lengannya.

"_Nado_, Ming."

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_Neomu saranghaeyo_." Kyuhyun menambahkan.

Sungmin menyusupkan tangannya diantara ketiak Kyuhyun. Menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"_Mianhae_." Ucapnya lirih.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Kau orang paling sempurna, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Dan malam itu, Sungmin menangis sesenggukkan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ssst.._ Gumanhae_. _Uljimara_, Ming." Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dadanya basah.

TES

Satu tetes air mata meluncur dari ujung mata kirinya. Tetes kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya.

Ya, Kyuhyun menangis. Tak hanya Sungmin yang sedih, ia juga. Keduanya sama-sama sakit dan mencoba menerima segalanya.

"_Saranghae_, Kyu. _Jeongmal_."

"_Ne_, aku percaya. _Nan nado saranghaeyo_."

Pelukan itu semakin erat. Keduanya tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain.

"Tidurlah. Harusnya kau tidur lebih awal. Maaf, aku mengganggumu." Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin yang memerah. Menghapus jejak air mata di pipi _chubby_ kemudian mengecupnnya.

"_Gwenchanayo_. Aku ingin melewati malam ini bersamamu." Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding.

"Tapi ini sudah jam tiga pagi. Istirahatlah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"_Yakseok_?" Sungmin menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan Kyuhyun menyambutnya.

~KYUMIN:Daylight~

Sungmin sudah tidur tapi nampaknya _namja_ yang satu ini masih belum ingin memejamkan matanya atau tidak bisa?

Kyuhyun terus memandangi wajah damai nan imut Sungmin yang tengah tidur. Ia tersenyum. Jarinya ia gerakkan untuk merapikan helaian rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajah _angelic_ itu. Memandangi sebuah kesempurnaan di pelukannya.

_Aku sangat mencintaimu._

CUP

Kyuhyun lama mencium dahi Sungmin. Mencoba menyalurkan segala perasaannya. Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi juga mencintai _namja_ ini.

_Namja _yang sudah menemaninya, mewarnai hidupnya, mencintai dirinya selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

_Namja_ yang sebentar lagi **terpaksa** meninggalkan dirinya untuk orang lain.

~KYUMIN:Daylight~

"_Chukkaeyo_!" Suara segerombolan _yeoja_ menggema. Mereka saling cipika-cipiki. Yang satu nampak begitu berbeda karena ialah sang ratu dalam acara ini, resepsi pernkahannya.

Sedangkan sang mempelai pria hanya berdiri tak semangat tanpa ekspresi.

"Sungmin _oppa_, _chukkaeyo_." _Yeoja-yeoja_ itu tersenyum genit kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya membalas dengan berdehem tanpa minat.

Sungmin memandang kosong ke arah pintu _ballroom_ salah satu hotel ternama di kawasan _Gangnam _tersebut. Ia ingin pergi namun tidak bisa.

Wajahnya terlihat tertekan dan gelisah. Berkebalikkan dengan mempelai wanita yang sedang asik _mingle_ dengan _invited_ _guests_.

Walaupun Sungmin terlihat _dashing_ dengan _tuxedo_ coklat-kremnya namun, kedua mata indah itu kehilangan sinarnya. Bibir itu kehilangan senyuman menawannya. Pipi itu kehilangan rona merah yang selalu menggemaskan.

"Sungmin _hyung_!" seseorang memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan... astaga, _namja_ ini begitu tampan.

_Tuxedo_ hitam melekat ditubuhnya dihiasi dasi biru laut. Tangannya ia benamkan dalam saku celana. Rambut coklat yang biasanya terlihat urakan, kini tertata rapi. Bibir tebalnya mengulum sebuah senyuman penuh makna dan Sungmin membalas senyuman itu bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata.

END

a/n (lagi):

Gue semangat, banyak temen-temen yang dukung gue melalui review di Got a Pimp. Makanya jadi nulis fic ini, padahal idenya uda muncul dari taun maren. Makasih lhoo.. Walaupun aga 'yah' liat jumlah view dan review nya jauh. Hehe.

Tapi gue jadi tau senengnya karya gue diliat dan dihargai. Makasih lagi.. :)

Ini niatnya angst, kaga dapet ye? Ga bakat melankolis si gue-_- *pundung* Hurt aja deh..

Btw, ini wordsnya sama aja sama Got a Pimp, sekitar 2k. Maap ya, yang minta panjangin. Gue mentok u.u

Fic ini saya persembahkan buat KyuMin Shippers tentunya. Buat reader lain yang mampir juga.

Maap maap, kalo ceritanya pasaran, jelek, ga mutu, atau aneh(terutama NC scene)? Rancu?

Mohon dukungannya, yaaa.. Dengan cara review xP Gue masih baru, seneng banget deh dapet review. Puahahah...


End file.
